path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Pneumachasminia
Genus of the Veroininae sub-family, the Kapnostidae family and the Protocorda order, it includes: Pneumachasminia linibranchius Status: NT Temporal Range: R.124 - Present (Novaglacian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 6.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Pneumachasminia lucidum Classification: Classification: Veroininae (sf), Kapnostidae (f), Protocorda (o), Cylindrea ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Has an accurate sense of smell over 10s of metres. Latest Mutations: Larvae, Gill Rakers Info: This Pneumachasminia is further optimised for the capture of microscopic plankton; the gills are lined with densely spaced cartilaginous structures that prevent much of the ingested food from being lost through the gills. This means they can outdo their current competition and become the dominant filter-feeder of their kind. Furthermore, they also produce lots of young as simple larvae, improving the chance of survival of the overall species. Anatomy: They grey, tubular body is covered, with a few exceptional spots, by siliceous spicules, almost like an Earth sea urchin. These spicules are fairly brittle and contain no venom. In the small gaps between the spicules are olfactory receptors, and another gap is also provided for the four gills and the gill frill. Small, densely spaced gill rakers cover the gills slits. Heat-proof scales fill in the gaps. A gut leads from the mouth to the anus, pumped at the throat by a pharynx. The body is nourished by a semi-open circulatory system, where most of it consists of hemacoel chambers around organs - the difference is that the muscles have a capillary webbing. There is also a tiny, box-shaped heart. A small brain sends information along a pair of nerve cords and rung of nerves that serves as a nervous system. The length of the body is supported by cartilage vertebrae. The larvae is much simpler. Behaviour: This species is capable of processing information gathered from sense receptors and using that to form a picture of its surroundings. It can then respond to stimuli. It also has basic reasoning. Discoverer: StealthStyle Detailed Info: Status: NT Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 6.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (10.2 x 6.5 =) 66NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 32NP / 53NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 2.5, Inflexibility = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, Defence = 2.5, UV Resistance = Moderate, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, buccal pumping), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Buccal Pumping. Heat Proof Up to 60c. Perception: Blurry Sight. Detects smells up to ten metres away. Locomotion Type: Spine Walking. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with grey pigmentation (3NP, +Moderate UV Resistance) covered in siliceous spicules (9NP, +1 Defence, +Spine Walking). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin) dotted with olfactory receptors (1NP, +1 Smell). A mouth (+1 Filtration) covered in ganoidal scales (6NP, +1 Defence, +Heat Proof Up to 60c). Internal Features: Four gill slits, contains gill rakers (1NP, +1 Filtration) each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration) and gill frills (6NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has pharynx (5NP, +1 Digestion, +Buccal Pumping) stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention) but there are blood vessels pumping to muscles only (4NP, +0.5 Stamina) a dorsal vessel (5NP, +1 Stamina) pumps blood to the head. Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus